Returning Home
by Bullock512
Summary: Caleb has come home will Hanna forgive him or will he have to fight to get her back?


I do not own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters. Enjoy!

This is going to be a happy fluffy story with very little angst.

A Pretty Little Liars Haleb One-Shot

Season 5- Episode 5- Caleb Returns to Rosewood

Plot: Hanna broke up with Travis a week before Caleb's return realizing that her feelings for Caleb were still there simmering under the surface and that it wasn't fair to Travis to keep leading him on. Caleb returning brings all those simmering feelings to the surface…

Story:

It had been a week since she broke things off with Travis, her reasons being that she wasn't able to give him her whole heart, that Caleb still held it and that she wasn't being fair to him by trying to force feelings that just weren't there. He didn't take it very well and told her he wasn't giving up on them.

Things had been difficult since Alison's return some questions having been answered but other questions having been formed adding to the confusion that seemed to be her life these days.

As she stepped into the hallway heading towards her locker she froze. For there at the other end of the hallway he stood. Caleb. He was back. All Hanna could do was stare, she had missed him so much. Everyday it was as if a hole had been missing from her heart. But now he was back, he had finally come home.

As if sensing someone was watching him Caleb's eye slowly rose until they were locked on hers. The heat that entered his gaze as their eyes met took her breath away. Apparently the passion was still there between them and just as hot as ever.

"Hanna!" Alison said loudly nudging Hanna with her elbow to gain her attention. Hanna turned her head to look at Alison.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I asked who that guy is you're staring at." Ali explained.

"Caleb" Hanna whispered her gaze drawn to him again. He was still standing in the same spot and he was still watching her.

Without thinking her feet began to carry her forward quicker and quicker until she was running down the hall to him. She never even stopped when she got to him just threw herself into his arms and held on for dear life.

"You're home." She whispered as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm home Hanna. God I missed you so much." He told her squeezing her tighter to his chest.

"I missed you too, so much Caleb." She told him pulling her head back to look into his eyes noticing that they were as moist as her own a few tears having leaked from his eyes as well.

"Shh. It's okay now Hanna. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere again." He told her gently as he wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Everyday it felt like another little piece of me died. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on without you here Caleb." She told him with a sigh.

"Don't have to worry about that now. I'm home to stay. I promise."

"Good." She responded quickly and pressed her lips to his gently. His mouth was just as she remembered it soft yet strong at the same time. The tongue entering her mouth felt so familiar as it tangled with hers. As their lips parted he used his hands to smooth the hair away from her face.

"You're still so beautiful." He told her as her took in her face as if trying to find any differences there might be from the last time he saw her.

"When did you get back?" Hanna asked.

"Late last night. Pulled into town went to Toby's and crashed until this morning when I came here to register for school." He explained to her.

"Did Toby fill you in on everything that's been happening around here?"

"Yeah. He gave me the low down this morning before I left." He replied with a nod.

Suddenly remembering she had left Alison down the hall she turned her head to locate her and then turned back to Caleb.

"Come on I want you to meet somebody." She said taking his hand and leading him down to where Ali was standing. Unfortunately by the time they got there Travis was standing there in deep conversation with Ali and Spencer. He looked up as they approached and narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell on their joined hands.

"Alison, Travis I'd like you guys to meet Caleb. Caleb this is Ali and Travis." Hanna introduced them trying to keep everything light and friendly.

"Pleasure." Ali purred smiling slightly as she looked him up and down blatantly.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally put a living person to all the stories." Caleb joked as he smiled down at Hanna.

"So you're Caleb huh? The one who left Hanna for some chick in another town?" Travis remarked his eyes glacial.

"Travis!" Hanna hissed. "That is none of your business." She told him with a glare.

"It's okay Hanna I deserve it. He's right I never should have left to begin with." Caleb told her gently smiling down into her face sadly.

"Still it's between you and me and none of his business." She responded indignant on his behalf. Noticing her familiar pout he smirked.

"God I love you Hanna." He said his eyes glued to her face.

Startled that after all this time apart he still loved her she just stood there and stared at him unable to truly believe he was here right now. The hand still holding hers though and squeezing slightly reminded that he was indeed real and she wasn't having another one of her happy dreams.

"I love you too." She finally whispered back to him as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side kissing her on the forehead. Then he turned his head back to the group and spoke.

"Spencer, Aria, Emily it's so good to see you all again. I've really missed you guys.

"It's good to see you too Caleb, did you get everything figured out that you needed to?" Emily asked kindly.

"Yes. Everything is resolved now thank god. It's so nice to finally be home." He answered.

"So does that mean you're home for good?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually staying with Toby. I called him a few days ago to help me set up a place to stay for when I got back but he told me he had an extra room and I could just stay with him. So when I got in last night I went to his place and crashed."

"Long drive I take it?" Aria asked.

"No. Not really. Just a really long few days trying to get everything resolved and cleared up so I could come back here with no issues." He explained with a weary shake of his head.

Throughout the conversation Hanna had just stood there her head resting on his shoulder and her arm resting familiarly in the back pocket of his jeans as she just listened to him talk. She had missed his voice a lot since he left.

"Well it's nice to have you home Caleb. We've all missed you a lot." Aria said as everyone nodded their agreements.

"Thanks guys. We should all get together this week sometime to catch up on everything." He suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ali said excitedly and then turned to Travis. "You'll come too of course won't you?" She asked him.

"Sure." He agreed quickly knowing this would be a good opportunity to try and get closer to Hanna again.

"Great!" She responded. "How about tomorrow night at the Brew?" She asked everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement and they set a time to meet before hearing the warning bell ring and heading off to their lockers or to their classes.

"What class do you have?" He asked Hanna once they were alone at her locker.

"English. You?"

"Same. Teacher?"

"Fitz. You?"

"Same. Looks like we have a class together. Come on lets go before we're late." He said as he grasped her hand and pulled her in the direction of their English classroom.

Neither one noticed the pair of icy eyes that watched them from behind a pillar. He wasn't going to let her get away with just tossing him aside for the man that had broken her heart. This wasn't over yet.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur for Hanna. Every moment blended together with touches and smiles, kisses and whispered words. For Hanna this day couldn't get any better. Having Caleb home finally meant that she no longer had to pretend that she was okay, that the past few months hadn't hurt like hell and that she managed to get through each moment by gritting her teeth and smiling through the pain.

As for Caleb coming back to Rosewood and having Hanna forgive him and take him back made him realize that she was the one person in the world he could never hurt again. The realization that she should never have forgiven him for leaving her to deal with "A" alone and choosing to help some other girl instead of the woman he loved made him more grateful then even words could describe and he would spend the rest of his life proving to her that forgiving him wasn't a mistake.

When school ended they all met up outside the school to arrange a time to meet a the Brew.

"How about four-thirty?" Spencer suggested. Caleb was about to agree when Hanna spoke up surprising him.

"Umm I was thinking more like six. I would really like to spend some alone time with Caleb." She said with a smile and a questioning look in her eyes towards him.

"I'm good with that." Caleb responded with a smile back at her.

"Well alright then we'll meet at the Brew at six. See you all then." Spencer agreed with a laugh and a knowing smirk in Hanna's direction.

With the plan made everyone headed in separate directions except for Hanna and Caleb who got into his car and headed towards her house. Caleb grabbed her hand and held it on his lap the whole ride there afraid that if he let go for one second he would wake up to find out this had all been a dream.

As they entered the house all he could do was look around in total awe as he truly realized for the first time that he was home. Finally. These familiar walls had become home to him making him realize that wherever he went in his life when he thought of home this is what he would see. This house, these walls, Mrs. Marin and Hanna.

"You're so quiet." Hanna spoke up after watching him for the past few minutes noticing the awestruck expression on his face as he took in his surroundings.

"I finally feel like I'm home Hanna. I didn't realize how much I had been searching for home until I stepped through those doors. No where else ever felt right, there was always something missing. This is what was missing Hanna." Caleb explained gesturing to the house.

"My house?" Hanna asked curiosity in her tone.

"It's not just the house Han it's everything. The familiarity of the house, knowing it was the first place I had ever been truly welcomed. You're mom and knowing that she truly cared about me and had helped me when I screwed up in the past and looked out for me even though I didn't deserve it when it came to you. Then there's you Hanna. You make this home and I can't even describe how much that means to me. I never thought that I would ever be welcomed by you again. I thought I had finally burned all my bridges with you and the people in this town. But we're here and I'm blown away by everything." He said as a few tears ran down his face.

"Hey it's okay. Caleb things happen in our lives we don't see coming, things we think at the time that we need to do. I only wish I had been more understanding about what it was you needed to do instead of just letting you walk out my door. We could have made it work if only I was willing to and I regret my actions even now." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with the hair at his nape.

"I love you so much Hanna." Caleb choked out as he wrapped his own strong arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers and closing his eyes to absorb every touch and smell completely.

"I love you to Caleb." She responded before capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. As with earlier this morning the passion burning between them was just as hot. He didn't say a word when her hands began sliding his jacket down his arms just let his arms drop so it could slide off his shoulders easily. Her jacket was next and only then did they both draw a breath.

"Han are you sure we should be doing this right now?" Caleb asked in a low rumble the passion undeniable in his voice.

"I've been without you for months Caleb. There's nothing I want more right now then to feel you again. I need to, to know that you have truly come home." Hanna told him desperation clear in her voice.

He didn't speak again just bent his head and began kissing along her neck, moving up to nibble in her left ear before capturing her lips again using his tongue to trace her lips before plunging in and tangling with hers.

Her hand hadn't remained idle as he devoured her lips either, they were currently undoing the buttons on his shirt and helping him shrug it off his shoulders before moving down to the buckle of his pants.

Breaking away for air again he moved his hand to the zipper at the front of her dress and drew it down his eyes following the trail of the zipper until it was undone and he could push it off her shoulders giving him an unobstructed view of her baby blue lacy bra and panties.

"God Hanna you are still so beautiful, more even." He whispered as he watched her chest heaving with her deep breaths.

"Caleb." His name was breathed though her lips in a soft moan as his hands trailed down her back stopping to rest on her ass and pull her closer to his lower half.

He kissed her again overwhelming her with the sensations of his hand kneading her ass and his hips pushing against her intimately. They started to move backwards towards the stairs both shedding their shoes along the way before her back was lowered onto the stairs and his hands began fumbling with the clasp at the back of her bra.

The bra was removed and thrown over his shoulder impatiently as his tongue ran down her throat to reach her pert breasts. His hand coming into play as well as they cupped her while his tongue flicked over the hardened peaks of her nipples. She moaned loudly when he began to suck and nip at her nipples eliciting a fevered response from her body.

Then her hand were between then finding the waistband of his jeans and hurriedly undoing the button and then the zipper and shoving impatiently down dragging his boxers along as well using her feet to get them down as low as possible.

"Lift up Hanna." Caleb told her in a hushed whisper as he put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and began to drag them down. She lifted her hips to assist and soon those were gone as well and there was nothing separating them any longer. Using her legs she tried to pull him closer urging him to enter her but he held back. "Condom." He said pulling back a bit more.

"Don't need one. It's okay Caleb we're safe." She told him impatiently using her hands and legs to pull him back towards her body.

"You're sure?" He asked trying one more time to be responsible.

"Sure. Please Caleb, now." Hanna begged raggedly losing patience.

Suddenly she could feel him there between her legs pushing against her, parting her, sliding deeply inside until neither knew where one ended and the other began. It was so familiar to them both and yet so new at the same time.

"Oh God! Caleb!" Hanna moaned loudly her nails digging into his lower back and she held him to her more tightly.

His hips began a rhythm slow and deep but the moans coming from her mouth soon had him picking up speed just so he could hear them more frequently. The stairs beneath her back weren't comfortable by any means but with Caleb using his body to make her feel this good it was all forgotten in an instant.

He could feel the second her release came upon her by the way her legs tightened and her nails dug into his ass holding him inside her as her hips lifted against him trying to prolong the sensations. Then she screamed his name and he was also lost in the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body.

"Oh God! Hanna!" He groaned out loudly as his body tensed up and began to jerk against her. She held him against her body tightly as the release flooded though him until his body collapsed against her and the sweat began to cool on their bodies. Only then did she release him enough to allow space between them and for him to raise his eyes to her face.

"Perfect." He whispered a small smile playing on his lips.

"Agreed." She responded using her hands to pull his face down to meet her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "I've missed feeling your body so much Caleb. Missed the way you make me feel, the way you always know how to touch me where and when. I never thought I'd ever feel like this again." Hanna told him a sob escaping her throat and alerting him to the fact that she was crying silent tears.

"Oh Hanna. Please don't cry baby. I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise." He whispered softly using his thumbs to rub the tears off her cheeks.

"You promise? Really?" She asked him.

"Yes I do." He answered. "In fact I have something for you. I was planning on giving it to you as a way of showing you I wasn't going to leave you again but after we talked in the hall this morning I decided to wait until later tonight, but now seems the perfect time." He explained as he disentangled himself from her body and moved back towards the backpack that had been left forgotten beside the front door. He didn't bother dressing himself completely just pulled up his boxers and jeans before opening the bag and pulling a small bag from inside.

On his way back over to a now sitting Hanna he stooped down to grab his shirt and made his way back to the stairs and wrapping it around her. "Thanks." She said with a smile as she put her arms through the sleeves.

"Here." He said handing over the small velvet bag. Opening the ties she tipped it over until a small ring landed in her palm. It was beautiful, simple yet elegant. It was white gold with an intricate double figure eight design on the top. Small diamonds adorned the band on either side where the figure eight design ended and one round diamond graced the center of the pattern.

"Oh Caleb it's beautiful." She told him her voice full of awe.

He took the ring from the palm of her hand and grasping her left hand in his left held the ring to the tip of her ring finger. "Hanna I made a lot of mistakes when it came to handling the situation concerning Ravenswood. I should never have walked away from you and if you'll accept this ring as the promise it is I will never, ever walk away from you again. You are my heart and my home and I love you more and more every day that goes by even when I'm no where near you. Will you wear this ring for me Hanna?" He asked nerves evident in his voice as well as his face.

"All you had to do was ask." She told him with a smile as relief flooded his features and he slipped the ring on her finger gently before kissing it and then raising his head to kiss her lips again.

After a brief but heated kiss she pulled away and spoke.

"We should probably pick up all the clothes and get cleaned up before my mom comes home. Wouldn't be a good idea for her to come home and see us like this." Hanna told him with a small laugh. He smiled back.

"True. Not sure your mom wants to see this much of me." He responded with a smirk.

"Besides I'd like to keep all of you for my eyes only." Hanna said as she ran he eyes down his chest to the jeans that were still undone.

"Okay Princess what do you say we jump in the shower and get cleaned up before coming down and making dinner for your mom for when she gets home?" Caleb asked smirking as her eyes left his body to connect with his face.

"Sounds good."

"Hey we can even share a towel." He said laughing both of them remembering that long ago experience in the shower fondly.

Twenty minutes later showered and again dressed they both made their way downstairs and to the kitchen to make dinner. Not a lot of words were spoken between the two but then again none were needed and they both fell into the old rhythm of being together and cooking together.

When Ashley Marin arrived home and found them in the kitchen together, music playing and food cooking all she could do was stop and stare and Caleb grabbed Hanna around the waist and began to spin her around the kitchen dancing to the music playing and making Hanna laugh hard.

Ashley hadn't seen her daughter this happy since before Caleb left. It was nice to see her genuinely smiling again and being so carefree by dancing and cooking. Caleb was good for her and from what she could see in his face Hanna was good for him too.

"Hello Caleb." Ashley said as she continued walking into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Marin! It's so good to see you again." Caleb said as Hanna went to turn the music down a bit.

"You as well. Does this mean you're back for good?" She asked.

"You got it. I'm not going anywhere again." Caleb answered with a significant glance at Hanna.

"Glad to hear it. It's good to have you home finally Caleb, we've all missed you." Ashley told him coming around the island to give him a brief but sincere hug.

"It's great to be home." Caleb answered a gruff not in his voice.

"So where are you staying now?" She asked as Hanna began filling dishes with food and setting the table.

"Toby Cavanaugh's couch at the moment until I can find a place." He responded with a shrug.

"Oh come on now there's no need for that. You know you can stay here, this is your home too Caleb." Ashley said with a smile.

"Really Mrs. M? You mean it?" Caleb asked surprised.

"Yeah mom you're really okay with that?" Hanna also asked surprise also in her voice.

"Of course I am. You've done a lot for us in the past Caleb, helped in ways that may not have even been noticeable to most but I noticed and I want you to know that this house is your home too. Whenever you want it to be." She responded to them both with a smile. She was talking about everything he had done for them while she was in jail accused of murder. How he kept Hanna safe and focused and how he went to bat for her with her ex husband working to find out what had really happened to Wilden. There was no way she could ever repay him for that and sharing their house, giving him a home seemed a small price to pay for all that he had done.

"Thanks Mrs. M. I'd like that." Caleb said.

"Yeah thanks mom that's awesome." Hanna agreed.

"So I take it you two have worked things out?" Ashley asked gesturing to the two of them and how close together they were standing.

"Um yeah. We talked this morning at school. I'm sure there's going to be a lot more talking over the next little while but things are good now." Hanna explained.

"Good. When I walked in and saw how happy you were Hanna it was like I had gone back in time to before Caleb had left. You were happy again, smiling and laughing, dancing and singing. I haven't seen much of that in the past few months and I was starting to get worried."

"I know mom. But I'm okay now." Caleb was listening to every word and wanted to hit himself for the hell he had put Hanna through these last few months. A soft hand was suddenly on his cheek and raising his eyes to hers. "Don't. It's okay Caleb you're home now and that's what matters." Hanna told him with a soft smile.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered covering her hand on his cheek with his own hand.

"This is true. But you're stuck with me anyway." Hanna said with a smile. Ashley laughed briefly before gesturing to the food on the table.

"Should we sit and eat. This all looks so good." She suggested moving to the table and sitting down.

Dinner passed quickly with lots of laughs and stories about what Caleb had been up to in Ravenswood and how things had turned out for Miranda and her family. They also talked about what had been going on in Rosewood since he had been gone. Before they knew it, it was after five-thirty and they had to get going in order to be at the Brew by six.

"We should get this all cleaned up before we go though." Hanna said eying all the dishes.

"No, no you guys go ahead I'll clean up. You both cooked after all it's only fair that I clean up. I'll see you guys later. Caleb guest room is yours remember." Ashley said getting up and beginning to tidy the kitchen herself.

Hanna and Caleb grabbed their coats and left deciding to walk to the coffee shop instead of driving just so they could enjoy walking and holding hands again.

Everyone was already there when they arrived and as they paid for their drinks Hanna waved at the assembled group gathered on the couches at the back of the coffee shop.

"Hey guys sorry we're a bit late we got caught up talking while eating dinner with my mom." Hanna explained as Caleb sat in a comfy chair and she settled on his lap relaxing back into him as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

When Hanna lifted her drink to her mouth with her left hand everyone's eyes were drawn to the beautiful ring that graced her left ring finger.

"Hanna wanna tell us what the rock is doing on that finger?" Aria asked with wide eyes.

"It's a promise ring." Caleb spoke up instead.

"What's it signify?" Spencer asked full of curiosity.

"It's my promise to never leave again." He answered his fingers rubbing the spot on my hand where the ring sat.

"Wow Hanna. You seem to have picked a good one with this guy." Alison spoke up for the first time since they all sat down.

"Yeah. Yeah I really did." Hanna replied as she looked into Caleb's eyes.

He smiled back at her and squeezed her slightly to let her know that he was touched by her words.

Sitting in the corner in a comfy chair Travis watched the interaction between Hanna and Caleb and suddenly his anger got the better of him and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Are you serious? This guy takes off to another town with another girl and everyone is just so ready to forgive him just like that? Hanna don't you have any self respect?" Travis said his voice dripping anger.

"Travis!" Emily yelled shock clear in her voice.

"No he needs to hear this. I'm not sure he's even aware of how truly broken Hanna was and he should be. She cried over you, she put on a brave face and tried to act tough but I saw her break down. I saw what you leaving did to her and I wont sit back and watch you do it again!" Travis yelled causing heads in the shop to turn in their direction.

Hanna was sitting there wide-eyed and shocked as Caleb sat there absorbing the words, letting them sink in and make him feel like the worst kind of ass.

"Travis what happens with them isn't really any of your business anymore don't you think?" Toby piped up sticking up for his long time friend.

"No. It's okay Toby. I need to hear this. I know I screwed up. I know I don't deserve forgiveness or a second chance with her but the fact that she is giving me that chance is something I will never take for granted again. I came back to this town knowing that I may never win her back, that she may never forgive me, that she may have moved on already and not want me in her life at all. I was prepared for all of that. By some miracle she wants me in her life and I plan on spending the rest of my life thanking whatever it was that gave me that chance with her." Caleb said his voice full of worship as it came to rest on Hanna's face. He eyes were filled with tears and he lips were smiling.

"I love you." She told him very clearly before leaning in and kissing the breath from his lungs. They were both flushed when they pulled away.

"I love you too." Caleb said as he pushed the hair out of her face and held her closer.

"You should go Travis." Aria said softly understanding that though his words had been harsh it was coming from a place that cared deeply for Hanna. "We're still your friends Travis but you need to move on from this before you can be around us if every time you are this is what's going to happen." Aria explained as gently as she could.

Travis got up and moved to leave stopping briefly to look at Hanna and Caleb before speaking softly. "I'm sorry. I guess I need time." With that he was gone and though Hanna was sad for him and felt bad that she had hurt him she knew that she'd had to follow her heart. And Caleb was her heart. No distance could ever change that and no situation that came upon them could shake it either.

The rest of the night went smoothly for everyone else as they all caught up on current events and Caleb told them everything that he had been through in Ravenswood from finding his picture on a grave marker to deciding that there was nothing more he could do to help there and coming home. Everyone was shocked and what he had been through but so glad that he had decided to return to Rosewood instead of going to California to his moms.

"Well I need to get home I have a test to study for." Spencer said as she and Toby stood up to leave.

"Caleb I'll see you later at home?" Toby asked.

"Um Mrs. Marin said I could stay with them and I kind of want to be as close to Hanna as possible." Caleb said with a laugh. Toby joined him nodding as he spoke.

"Understood. I'll see you tomorrow then when you come to get the rest of your stuff then. Have a good night guys. Come on Spence you can study at my place." Toby said as he grabbed Spencer's hand and they both walked out.

"I should get going too my dad's gonna worry if I'm not home soon." Alison said as she too got up to leave.

"Wait! I'll come with you. I wanna get home for some sleep now that I'm no longer stressing over that test I had today." Emily said as she got up to accompany Alison home.

We're gonna get going too." Hanna said as she and Caleb got up. Aria just sat there showing no signs of moving. "You staying here Aria?" Hanna asked her.

"Yeah I'm meeting Ezra. He wants to talk about stuff I guess and I promised I'd hear him out." She explained.

"Okay. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Hanna said as she gave Aria a hug goodbye.

"Night Caleb and welcome home." Aria said as she gave Caleb a hug goodbye.

"Night Aria and thanks it's great to be home." He said taking Hanna's hand and leading her out of the coffee shop.

The walk home was peaceful. Full of quiet talking and long telling gazes. As they entered the house and made their way upstairs to their separate rooms neither of them wanted to let go of their clasped hands.

"Think my mom would freak if we slept in my room as long as we were clothed?" Hanna asked with a smile.

"I don't know but I'm willing to risk it if you are." He responded.

They entered Hanna's room and she handed him an old pair of his sweats that she had taken from him a while ago before he left town. "Don't ask." Were her only words when he raised his brows in inquiry.

After putting her pyjamas on they both climbed into the bed Hanna settling in her favourite spot on Caleb's chest his arms wrapped tightly around her making her feel safe and secure. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep the quiet "I love you's" the last words spoken in the dark room.

Ashley Marin knew the second they walked in the door. She heard them come up the stairs and enter a room, only one room though and knew that they were in Hanna's room together. Unsure how she felt about that she waited about thirty minutes before getting up and going to check on them both.

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was not one she was expecting. They were both sound asleep which she was expecting but it was the soft content smiles gracing their faces that she had not been expecting.

Realizing that one night together wouldn't hurt them and knowing that they were both fully dressed and of age she quietly shut the door and went back to her own room to sleep.

Finally her daughter was happy. Caleb had come home and it seemed everything was finally falling into place for everyone after the last few tumultuous years they had all had. All she thought as she drifted off to sleep was it was about time. Sometimes returning home was all it took to make everything better.


End file.
